The present invention relates generally to pet accessories used in connection with leashed animals, commonly including, for example, dogs and cats, and more particularly to an enclosed receptacle mounted on a hand-held animal restraint for storing and providing easy access to various articles during walking of the animal.
With the advent of so-called "pooper-scooper" ordinances promulgated by many municipalities in response to public concerns about health and social concerns, a pet owner within these jurisdictions is required to collect and properly dispose of solid waste produced by their dog while in the public venue. This requirement has imposed upon the pet owner the need to carry means for accomplishing this end in a sanitary fashion, conveniently in the form of bags or gloves, preferably made of rubber, plastic of other non-porous flexible material, for shielding the hands of the user. Such articles may be intentionally carried by the owner during walks scheduled for purposes of giving the animal the opportunity to relive itself. However, at other times, such as during pleasure walks or when accompanied by a dog while jogging or cycling, a pet owner, not anticipating the need for sanitary implements, will not have a supply of such items at hand should the unexpected need to clean up after the dog arise.
When walking dogs or other leashed animals, it is often also desirable to have, at hand, other miscellaneous personal articles which the owner may wish to have within easy reach at such time in addition to items dedicated to sanitation as described above, without the need for openly carrying same. It is not uncommon at times of such walks with his pet, that a pet owner may be wearing other than his usual clothing since such outings are often conducted during early morning or late night hours, or during a workout, at which times shorts, or other clothing appropriate to the particular exercise, are worn. At such times, the owner may wish to temporarily store house keys, sunglasses, cigarettes, money, personal identification or the like in a manner convenient for carrying during the walk, within a holding receptacle which provides ready access to the contents thereof. The ability to store and effectively permit retrieval of a hand-held repellent spray for fending off other animals or attackers, may also be a feature desired by the user of such product.
Others in the art have heretofore addressed the need for providing a storage article which would, among other things, assure a reliable supply of sanitary aids at all times during a leashed outing of a dog or other animal. One such proposed solution to the above stated problem was set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,809 issued to Roe on Nov. 15, 1994. The article disclosed in such patent comprises a disposable bag carrier or receptacle for attachment to a pet collar, the carrier having the decorative appearance of a bow. The bow-shaped carrier is knotted in the center, providing two outwardly extending sheathed portions, distal ends of which are open, providing two pouch compartments within the carrier for holding disposable bags. The open ends are sealable by a hook and loop type fabric fastening system, permitting access to the contents stored therein when desired, and preventing loss thereof at other times. Although effectively providing an attractive means for storing and dispensing sanitation articles reliably, on an as needed basis, the disposition of the carrier on the collar does not readily provide access to the owner located some distance down the lead, or running, portion of the leash. Where the leash length is greater than arms length, it is necessary first to manually restrain the dog to retrieve the contents of the receptacle, which requirement may be inconvenient or wholly unacceptable, particularly, for example, with regard to storage of repellant sprays.
In another attempt to integrate storage capabilities with a dog restraint, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,762 issued to Nevitt on Feb. 9, 1993 describes a harness capable of carrying, at various points thereon, at least one receptacle adapted to receive for example a beverage container. This provides a satisfactory means by which an item my be stored for access whenever the dog or animal is wearing the harness. However, like the aforementioned article, the user is required to be in proximate range of the dog, and the dog held somewhat stationary, in order to effectively gain access to the contents of the receptacle.
Despite other similar attempts to provide a storage article used in connection with a leashed outing with a dog or other animal, nothing has heretofore been proposed which adequately addresses the need to provide a storage receptacle integral with an animal restraint which provides convenient and ready access to a contents thereof, within easy reach of the user.